Old Villains
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Scooby Doo and the gang go on a trip to Singapore, but all is not what is seems.
1. Getting ready for the trip

Chapter 1

Getting ready for the trip.

* * *

I Do Not Own Scooby Doo or any of the other Characters from Mystery Inc.

* * *

It was 7:30 am and the sun had just risen over the lush green hills. The place was still, and not a sound could be heard.

Then as a door opened, a boy and a dog came out. It was Shaggy, and his dog Scooby Doo. They had been out all night running away from Long John Silver's Ghost, which in the end, turned out to be a fisherman smuggling jewels over the border!

Shaggy: Like man, I hope today's trip to Singapore doesn't have a mystery awaiting us.

Scooby: Mee roo"

Just then another door opened and Fred came out yawning.

Shaggy: Oh, Like hi Fred.

Scooby Ri Red. {Translate: Hi Fred}

Fred: You guys are up early.

Shaggy: Like why is 7:30 early?

Fred: Cos you two don't normally get up till 8:00, unless there are left over's.

Shaggy: Well Like Scoob and Me were getting a little hungry so we were going to like make a sandwich and eat the 4 slices of pie that were left from last night.

Fred laughs: Thought so. Well I am going to go check the van, and make sure every thing is okay for the trip today.

So Fred went outside to check the van while Scooby and Shaggy went off to the kitchen in search of food. They opened the kitchen door to find Velma smiling at them.

Shaggy: Like what are you doing here Velma??

Velma: I was just packing some lunch for us to eat while we are on our way to the boat.

Shaggy: But like why so early??

Velma: Well, I thought it would be nice to have some pie for desert after lunch, while on our way to Singapore, and so I packed it early before you two could eat it out of existence.

Shaggy: Like what gives you that idea??

Scooby: Rer, re roulden't ro rat!! {Translate: Yeah, we wouldn't do that}

Velma: Well every time there is left over's you two eat them in the morning.

Just then the kitchen door open and Daphne came in.

Daphne: What are you guys up to?

Shaggy: Well, Velma packed our pie up for desert for after lunch today, so we don't have a light snack any more.

Velma: You call 4 slices of pie a light snack?

Shaggy: For a growing boy, yes.

Scooby: Rand Rog.{Translate: And Dog}

Daphne laughs: Well you two better get ready for the trip. We are leaving in 30 minutes.

Velma: 30 minutes, but the boat doesn't leave till 3:00pm.

Daphne: Yes, but I remembered I needed to buy some clothes to wear in Singapore.

Shaggy: Like why can't you wait till we get there?

Velma: Yes, I am sure they have way better clothes there than they do here.

Daphne: I guess you guys are right.

After about 1 hour of getting ready they started off for the trip.

* * *

End of Chapter


	2. Meeting an old foe

Chapter 2

Meeting and old Foe

* * *

After about 3 and a half hours they stopped for lunch, and then started out for the boat again. After another 2 and a half hours they reached the boat that would take them to Singapore. Fred drove the Van into the part of the boat that holds the cars, and they left the Van, and boarded the ship. Once they were on the ship, it took another 15 minutes before it took off for Singapore. It would take them about 14 hours to get there. Velma went off to get the keys to their rooms.

So while she was gone the others decided that when Velma came back with the keys to their rooms, they would spilt up, every one doing what they wanted too. While they were waiting for Velma they heard a voice behind them that said.

???? : Hey fancy seeing you 3 here.

They turned around to see none other then Jack Angus. Who used to be Daphne's old Boy friend, till he socked Shaggy fair in the stomach, for hitting him by mistake on the head with the football, while throwing it to Fred.

Daphne: What are you doing here Jake?

Jake: I came to visit the little pink Dragons, like I'm really going to tell you guys why I'm here.

Fred: Well if you leave us alone we will leave you alone, come on guys.

They left the deck of the ship and went inside were they met Velma coming back with the keys to their rooms.

Velma: I got the keys, but the Caption says that they are one room short because one of the crew members suddenly fell sick, just after we left shore, so that mean you boys will have to share a room.

Fred: Ok, that's fine with me.

Velma: You guys don't look to happy, why??

Daphne: Well that's because we just bumped into Jack Angus.

Velma: And who is Jack Angus??

And then Fred went through what happened at the track and field 1 years a go.

Velma: Oh, do you think he is going to cause more trouble for you guys??

Shaggy: I hope not, I can't stand to be punched in the Stomach again.

Velma: Hey guys, I just noticed something.

Shaggy: What??

Velma: Scooby's missing!!

* * *

End Of Chapter


	3. Scooby Doo Where are you

Chapter 3

Scooby Doo Where Are You???

* * *

Shaggy: Like Zoinks, your right Velma, he's gone.

Daphne: He was with us before Jack showed up.

Fred: Do you think he could still be there, lying in the sun???

Shaggy: Let's go and check.

So the gang went back to were they had met Jack.

Velma: Jinkies, it's Scooby's collar.

Shaggy: Scooby Doo Where are you???

Fred: Don't worry Shaggy we will find Scooby.

Daphne: Well maybe it just fell of, and he doesn't know.

Velma: Well it doesn't look like it was snapped or forced off, and it's not broken.

Shaggy Sighs: I hope we do find him, he's been my best friend and pal like since I was 5.

* * *

End of Chapter

Well that was chapter 3, sorry it is so short.


	4. Let's split up gang

Chapter 4

Lets Split Up Gang.

* * *

Velma: Well I guess we should start to look for clues as to where Scooby is.

Fred: Yes, Let's spit up gang, Daphne and I will search this floor and upstairs, and Shaggy and Velma will search the deck and down stairs/engine room.

So the gang split up, With Daphne and Fred searching the middle floor and upstairs, while Shaggy and Velma searched the deck and downstairs/engine room.

* * *

Daphne And Fred..

* * *

Daphne and Fred were walking along the hallway on the middle floor.

Daphne: Fred what do you think happened to Scooby Doo??

Fred: I'm not sure Daph, hopefully he is just looking for food, you know how he is, always hungry.

Daphne: I hope so it wou...... WHAT WAS THAT???

Out of now where came a loud Bang.

Fred: I'm not sure, it sounded like a gun shot!!

Daphne: It came from this room.

Fred: Maybe we can have a look inside.

Daphne: I'm not sure Freddy, if that was a gun shot I don't want to meet the person who owns it.

Fred: Don't worry I will only take a little peek.

As Fred slowly opened the door a inch, he had a peek inside, and to his amazement he found the room empty, not a thing in it.

He then closed the door.

Fred: Well that's strange.

Daphne: What is?

There wasn't a thing in that room just 4 walls and a door {the one Fred had opened}.

Daphne: So.

Fred: Well didn't Velma say the Captain said they were a room short cos one of the crew members fell sick.

Daphne: Yes that's what she sa... Oh you mean if they were a room short how come this one is empty??

Fred: Yes, that is what I mean, wait a min, have you noticed any thing strange about this boat??

Daphne: Apart from the loud bang no, Why?

Fred: Well there are 10 rooms on this boat, yet the only passenger I have seen is Jack, and there are only 3 crew members, a Mechanic, some one who fell sick and the Caption. And The Caption never leaves the Wheel house, So that means, after you have done the math, that there are 2 rooms that are empty.

Daphne: You're right, so why did the Captain tell Velma they were a room short when they have 2 to spare, and what was the Bang we heard.

Just then there was a loud voice behind them that sounded just like Lurch off of the Adams Family, that said.

??????: What are you doing on this boat. You will regret ever setting foot on this boat.

Both of them spun around to see who it was.

Daphne: Jeepers, it's the Creeper.

Fred: It can't be, we unmasked him 2 years ago and found out it was Mr. Karswell, the bank president. He was stealing money from the bank.

Daphne: I don't know how it's him but I am not staying around to find out.

Both of them ran off down the hallway as fast as they could run.

Daphne While running: Its times like these that make me wish I was a scaredy cat like Shag. Then I would never have stayed around to see what the bang was.

Fred: Look it's the kitchen lets duck in here.

They both ran into the kitchen and ducked behind a stack of boxes.

Fred: let's hope the Creeper reads the "STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN" sign.

Daphne: Yes I oh.. Ouch.

Fred: What's wrong??

Daphne: I just poked my self on this piece of Wire, that's poking out of this box.

Fred: What is a box with wire in, doing in a kitchen??

Daphne: I don't know, I don't think the Creeper is after us any more, let's have a look inside the boxes.

They got up and opened the boxes and found the first one filled with electrical wires, the second one had a lot of oysters in.

Daphne: Well, that's strange, electrical wires in the kitchen, though the second box seem normal to me.

Fred: Hmmm, I wonder if these wires were what made that loud bang earlier??

Daphne: Eeeekkkkk.

Fred: what is it Daph.

Daphne: A mouse.

Fred: Oh he won't hurt you.

Daphne: Eeeeekkkkkkkkk, but he will!!!!

Fred turned around and there behind him was, the creeper.

Fred: Run!!!

But it was too late Daphne had tripped on a piece of wire and fell, and Fred tripped on her. The Creeper then came over and grabbed both of them and then tired them up with a strong piece of rope.

* * *

End of Chapter.


	5. An old enermy

Chapter 5

An Old Enemy.

* * *

When Daphne and Fred had left Shaggy and Velma, they went to search the rest of the deck. They had been searching it for 15 minutes, and still hadn't found anything.

Velma: Well there is nothing here, we might as well start searching downstairs, and then the engine room.

Shaggy: I Guess so, but I rather search the kitchen right now, if Scooby went after food, that's were he will be.

Velma: I am sure that's the first place Daph and Fred will start searching, since it's on the middle floor.

They opened the door and headed down stairs to the bottom floor.

Shaggy: L-Like its d-d-dark down here.

Velma: Hang on, while I try to find the light switch.

Shaggy teeth chattering: H-hurry u-up Velma, you know I h-h-hate dark places.

Velma: Ah, here it is.

When Velma turned the light switch on, it lit up the room they were in.

Velma: Well this is different then what I had expected it to be like.

The room was full of boxes with the address "_Lim Po, Sea world, China_.

Velma: So, what ever are in these boxes, are being sent to the same guy, Lim Po.

Shaggy: Yeah, like what do you think are inside them??

Velma: well there is only one way to find out, and that is to open them.

So Velma and Shaggy opened 3 out of 15 large boxes.

Shaggy: Why, they are filled with oysters.

Velma: But why would a place with ocean life, need cooked oysters???

Shaggy: Like maybe that's all they sell there to eat.

????????: And Maybe its nun of your business why those boxes are filled with oysters.

Shaggy: Like Zoinks, Its old Ironface.

Velma: But how.

Shaggy: L-Like who knows, but I'm g-getting out of here.

Shaggy and Velma started running towards the engine room. They opened the engine room door went in, and locked it behind them.

Shaggy: Few, like man I thought we were goners that time.

Velma: I don't understand, how can it be old Ironface, when we unmasked it, we found out it was Madam Mione, and that she was helping escaped convicts for half of the cash they had stolen. She was put in jail for 60 years.

Shaggy: Like I don't know Velma, but if that wasn't her, it must have really been the ghost of old Ironface.

Velma: No it can't be the ghost of old Ironface, it would define all scientific facts.

Shaggy: Like Velma, you know I'm not into all that stuff, let's just find a way out'ta here.

Velma: Well were in the engine room, doesn't look like any one else is here.

Shaggy: And lucky for us old Ironface is not trying to get in.

Velma: Hey what's that over there?

Shaggy: Like, *_gulp_*, it looks like a body.

* * *

Well there is chapter 5, hmmm, I don't have any reviews for this story yet, not sure if thats a good thing;-)

* * *


	6. Enemy or Friend?

Chapter 6

Enemy or Friend??

* * *

Velma and Shaggy Slowly walked over to the body lying on the ground.

Shaggy: Like, it's Jack.

Velma: You mean the guy that punched you.

Shaggy: Yes, I thought he was old Ironface, Well now I know old Ironface is a ghost

Velma: Stop thinking about ghosts, and come help me untie Jack.

Jack groans.

Velma: I think he's coming too, by the look of this bump on the back of his head, he was hit pretty hard.

Shaggy: Like I hope he still isn't sore at me for hitting him on the head.

Velma: Why would he, it's been 1 year.

Shaggy: Well he wasn't to happy earlier today.

Velma: Well 1 year, is a long time, he should be over it by now.

Then Velma touched Jakes bump.

Jack: Huh, where am I...Ouch my head hurts.

Velma: I'm not surprise, with a bump on the back of your head that size.

Jack: Huh, who are you???

Velma: My name is Velma Dinkley, Shaggy and I found you tired up.

Jack: What, did you say Shaggy, you mean that hippie Norville {Shaggy's real name}

Velma: Yes

Jack: Were is he now??

Velma: Jinkies, he's not here.

Just then Velma heard a chattering of bones coming from behind one of the engines.

Velma: Oh, wait one min, I think I know where he is.

So she went over, and sure enough, there he was hiding.

Velma: Come out you chicken.

Shaggy: Like no way man, I'm not getting socked right in the stomach again.

Jack: And what makes you think I'm going to punch you again??

Shaggy: You're not mad at me??

Jack: Man that was 1 year ago.

Shaggy: Like Velma, you were right.... Velma??

Velma: Huh, oh, what??

Shaggy: is something wrong??

Velma: Yes.

Jack and Shaggy: What.

Velma: Haven't you guys noticed that it's very quiet down here for an engine room??

Shaggy: No, I haven't.

Jack: but now that you come to mention it, your right, the engines are not working, something must be wrong with them.

Velma: Hmmmmm......

Just then they heard someone trying to get in.

Shaggy: Like Zoinks, do you think it's old Ironface???

Jack: Old Iron who??

Then there was a knock, and some one saying, _"let me in, I'm Melve the mechanic"._

Shaggy: Like do you think he's telling the truth??

Velma: There's only one way to find out.

Shaggy: You don't mean opening the door, do you??

Velma: Yes I do.

Shaggy: L-L-Like I knew you would say that.

So Velma went over to the door, and opened it.

* * *

Well that is chapter 6, Please R&R

* * *


	7. It can't be

Chapter 7

It Can't Be.

After Daphne And Fred had been caught by the Creeper.

Daphne: What are you going to do with us???

The Creeper didn't reply, and walked away.

Fred: Well, looks like we are in a spot of trouble this time, I hope Velma and Shaggy will find us.

Daphne: Well.... It can't be... my eyes must be playing tricks on me.

Fred: Why.

Daphne: Look over there near the door, it's the Creeper, but his with the Gator Ghoul!!!!

Fred: You Right.

Daphne: But How, we unmasked it a couple of years ago too. And it turned out to be Miss Doveley, she was trying to scare away Ma & Pa Skillet, so she could by their place dirt cheep, cos it had oil underneath.

Fred: I know she went to jail, and she can't be out yet.

Daphne: Freddy do you think there are any other old foes on this boat we don't know about.

Fred: I don't know.

After talking about something on the other side of the kitchen for a while the Creeper and the Gator Ghoul came over. Then The Creeper took Fred and the Gator Ghoul Took Daphne, and lead both of them to the side of the kitchen wall, were there was a stove, then the Creeper lifted up one of the hotplates, and pressed a switch, the wall then moved and opened up so that they could walk through to the next room, once in, the Creeper then pulled a leaver and the wall went back into place. After about 5 minutes of walking, down a hall they came to a door which the Gator Ghoul opened, they went in side, the room was very small and smooth not a thing was in the it, plus it was dark, and by the looks of it, sound proof, after being put in there the Creeper and the Gator Ghoul left and closed, and locked the door behind them.

Fred: Well this mystery is getting weirder by the minute, first Scooby goes missing, then we meet the Creeper, and now the Gator Ghoul.

Daphne: My hands hurt, they put the ropes on to tight.

Fred: Sorry Daph, I can't help you since they also put duck tape on our hands so we couldn't undo each others ropes.

Daphne: Well I guess we are just going to have to wait for Shaggy and Velma to find us.

Fred: Looks like it.


	8. Things are adding up

Chapter 8

Things Are Adding Up.

* * *

Velma went to open the door, and to their relief, it was guy in a mechanic suit.

Melve: Ok I am here Cap.... What are you kids doing here????

Shaggy: Like we were chased down here by old Ironface.

Velma: And Jack was tied up down here before we came.

Melve: Well you kids shouldn't be down here. Go back up on deck.

So the three left and went back up deck.

Velma: I have a funny feeling I've seen him some were before. And what was it he was about to say.

Shaggy: Sounded like Cap, like Captain, but what would the Captain be doing in the engine room???

Velma: That is what I would like to know, plus what was with all those boxes of cooked oysters.

Jack: Cooked Oysters???

Velma: Kind of reminds me of that case were we unmasked that Caveman.

Shaggy: You mean they might be doing that here????

Jack: What are you two talking about???

Shaggy: Well when we....

Velma: Shaggy!!!!

Shaggy: What??

Velma: I think I know were Scooby is!!!!

Shaggy: were???

Jack: How...

Velma: Did you say something Jack???

Jack: no sorry, I was thinking of something. I um… be right back.

Shaggy: Like, where're you going???

Jack: I left my cell phone in the engine room.

After Jack is out of sight.

Shaggy: So where do you think Scooby is.

Velma: Well if we are chased by old Ironface soon, he must be on the deck somewhere, if we aren't chased, he is on the bottom floor because

that's where Jack ran of too.

Shaggy: Huh??? I don't get it Velms.

Velma: well it is simple. When I had a look at the back of Jacks head, I thought there was something funny about the bump, plus as soon

as I touched his lump he started coming to.

Shaggy: So, like, what does that mean??

Velma shows Shaggy her hand.

Shaggy: what's that??

Velma: makeup, to make it look like he was hit on the back of the head.

Shaggy: you mean.

Velma: Yes, I mean Jack still not the nice type.

Shaggy: but why did he make it look like he had a lump.

Velma: My guess is when they took Scooby they new we would be splitting up to search for him, so they made it look like he had nothing to do with it. You see my guess is, that as soon as he saw we where here and knew that we were going to be chased by old Ironface, his first thought must have been, we would suspect him, so he made it look like he was attacked by old Ironface. And that would mean that there is more then one person, for there had to be someone else in that Ironface costume.

Shaggy: So do you think that the same thing that happened at Land & Water Zoo, is happening here??

Velma: Yes I do.

Shaggy: what about Scooby???

Velma: If I am Correct we will find out were he is soon.

And just like Velma had said.

Shaggy: L-L-Like Zoinks.

Velma: What is it??

Shaggy: Like let's say you were right and wrong. AND LIKE RUN!!!!

Velma looked around and there was the Creeper.

Velma: Jinkies.

Both of them started running down the deck then they turned a corner so that the Creeper could not see them any more.

Shaggy: let's duck into here Velms.

Referring to a life boat coved with a tarp. They both jumped into the boat.

Velma: Jinkies I landed on something.

* * *

YAY, for me, I have gotten another 2 chapters done, Please R&R.

* * *


	9. Scooby Dooby Doo

Chapter 9

Scooby Dooby Doo.

* * *

When Velma had jumped into the life boat she had landed on something lumpy, which moved.

Shaggy: Like what is it Velma???

Velma also had lost her glasses when she jumped in the boat.

Velma: I don't know, I lost my glasses I can't see a thing.

She was busy searching the bottom of the boat with her hand when she felt something long, furry and skinny.

Velma: Scooby???

Shaggy puzzled: Scooby??

Velma: Yes I think I found Scooby!!

They herd a mumbled that sounded like Scooby.

Shaggy: it is Scooby.

{Mind you every thing they have been saying is a whisper}

Shaggy: Like do you think the Creeper is gone, so I can, like, lift this tarp, it too dark to see any thing.

Velma: Yes I think I herd him walk past, a few seconds ago.

So Shaggy lifted the tarp up and sure enough Scooby was tired up near Velma, with his mouth taped with duck tape.

Shaggy: Hang in their buddy, I will have the ropes, and tape of in a minuet.

After Shaggy had untied him Scooby gave him a great big lick on the face.

Velma: Ummm... Shaggy can you see my glasses???

Shaggy: Ah here they are....oh....ummm.....

Velma: what is it Shaggy.

Shaggy: Well, Like, Scooby Squished them.

Scooby: Rorry Relma.

Velma: That's okay Scooby, I have a spare pair of Glasses in my room, I dropped of my bag while coming back with the keys.

Scooby: Rets Ro Ret Rem.

Velma: Hang on, can you give me my broken pair, so I can at least see a little bit of were I'm going???

Shaggy: Oh, here you go.

Velma: Thanks.

Scooby: Rokay Rets Ro Row.

* * *

Soz, this was kinnda short. Please R&R

* * *


	10. A Room that’s Not a Room

Chapter 10

A Room That's Not a Room.

* * *

Okay chapter 10, this story will have 4 more chapters.

* * *

So they started of to Velma's Room for her spare pair of glasses. Velma not being able to see properly kept one hand on Shaggy's shoulder so she didn't lose them.

Shaggy: So, like, what number is you room Velma?????

Velma: It's the last room, room 10, here are the keys it should have the number on.

Shaggy: Room 10 it is. 8, 9 ....ummmm, there is no room 10.

Velma: Are you sure.

Shaggy: Like, ask Scooby.

Scooby: Rats right room ren ris ron.

Velma: but there has to be, it's got my bag in.

Shaggy: Like I don't know then.

Scooby: Recret Rassage. {Translate: Secret Passage}

Shaggy: Like good Idea Scooby, there has to be a switch somewhere.

Scooby: Rankyou.

So Shaggy and Scooby started looking for any thing that might have made the door appear. Well Velma sat and was thinking about the mystery.

After about 10 minuets, Shaggy finally found a loose tile on the floor that turned the wall around, causing a door to appear.

Scooby: Rood rob Raggy.

Shaggy: Like thanks Scoob.

So they opened the door and went in only to find the room empty.

Velma: Did you find my bag yet Shaggy???

Shaggy: Like...umm.. your bag's not there Velma.

Velma: not there!

Scooby Rep rot rere. {Translate: Yep not there}

Velma: It has to be, I know I put it in there.

Shaggy: Well like it not there now.

Velma: How am I supposed to see anything if I don't have my Glasses. {as the glass had nearly all fallen out of her broken ones}.

Just then Jack appeared around the corner. By the look on his face he was obviously surprised to see Scooby.

Jack: You sure were right when you said you new were Scooby was Velma...what happened to you glasses??

Scooby: Ri rished rem. {Translate: I squished them}

Jack: Oh... can you see without them???

Velma: No I can't, we came here to my room were I left my spares, in my bag, but my bag is missing.

Jack: Oh. How did you find your room???

Shaggy: Like what do you mean???

Jack: Uh...Oh well last time I err.. walked down here there wasn't a room 10, just 9, and I was just wondering how you found room 10.

Shaggy: Like there was this tile and when I like moved it the wall spun around.

Jack: So were are you guys off to now???

Scooby: Rind Raphne rand Red. {Translate: Find Daphne and Fred}

Jack: I'll come with you.

Just then Jack took Velma's hand.

Jack: I will hold onto your hand that way we won't lose you since you can't see.

Velma really didn't like the idea of Jack leading her since she had a hunch that he was the one in the Creeper suit, and she wouldn't be able to tell if he left Shaggy and Scooby and took her somewhere else, then on the other hand she didn't want to let on what she suspected.

* * *

Okay there is Chapter 10, Hope you liked it, Please R&R

* * *


	11. What Is Going On?

Chapter 11

What Is Going On??

* * *

Hi, You might be wondering why all my story names have changed, well I was in a hurry when I put them up, and I didn't really like their names, any way here is chap 11 of my story:-)

* * *

Well the four of them set of looking for Daphne and Fred. They had been walking for about 5 minutes when all of a sudden out of nowhere appeared the Gaiter Gaul.

Shaggy: Like, this is turning in to a nightmare.

After the Gaiter Gaul had appeared, they split up into two groups, going in different directions. Shaggy and Scooby going north, Velma and Jack going south.

Velma and Jack.

After Velma and Jack had run for a bit, Velma couldn't hear Shaggy anymore.

Velma: Where are Shaggy and Scooby???

Jack: Huh, what was that little lady??

Velma: My name is Velma, and I want to know where Shaggy and Scooby are, and where are you taking me???

Jack: My guess is your two friends are running and hiding for there lives, and I am taking you to my room.

Velma: Why????

Jack: Well let's just say I have been tiring to get you for the last 3 months.

Velma: You mean you were the one that has been giving us trouble??? {Lately the gang had been getting flats and broken hoses on the Mystery Machine} But what do you want with me?????

Jack: Let's just say you are pretty good at languages like Latin and Aztec. And you know a lot about the way they lived. Plus no one is going to be concerned about you and that you have gone missing apart from you friends.

Velma: Would I be right in guessing that your room is room 10.

Jack: you are very clever little lady.

Velma: MY NAME IS VELMA!

Jack took Velma to room 10 {witch by the way happened to be the room Fred and Daphne heard the bang in}. After getting there he opened the door, went inside with Velma, closed the door behind them, and then walked over to the light switch there were two, he flicked the seconded one closes to the right, and it opened a secret passage which they walked through. Jack then pulled a leaver and the door closed behind them causing a loud banging sound. {Hence the sound Fred and Daphne heard, when Jack took Velma's Bag with her glasses in} Once the door was closed they walked for a little wile and came to another room. Once in the room he took Velma to a chair and told her to sit down, she did as she was told.

Once she was seated he tired her up, hands being tired to the arm rests and legs being tired to the legs of the chairs. He then walked away and came back holding a pair of glasses. He then put them on Velma so she could see.

Velma: I thought you were the one who stole my glasses.

Jack didn't say a word instead he walked of to a shelf and looked through a lot of old books until he finally came across a very old looking scroll. He picked it up and brought it over to Velma, he then put it on her lap and told her to read it.

Velma: I will do no such thing.

Jack giving Velma an evil look: If you don't your two friends Daphne and Fred won't live very long.

Velma: You wouldn't kill them.

Jack: You're Right I wouldn't but they might not be so safe if you don't read this, and they might have an accident.

Velma: Let me guess you guys are part of that robbery that took place in Mukah Sibu at Riki's jewel shop. {If you remember the first Chapter, they had come back from solving a mystery, well they might have caught the ghost, but they did not catch all the members to the robbery}

Jake: Like I said you are smart.

Velma: And when you get to Singapore you are going to send the oysters to china, and the jewels that were not recovered are in those oysters.

Jack: Hmmmm... we have shipped them of already they are just left over oysters since we didn't get as much jewelry as we expected to, because you and your friends interfered with our plans.

* * *

Well that was chap 11, what did you think?? Please R&R.

* * *


	12. Where's Velma?

Chapter 12

Where's Velma??

* * *

Okay I have enough time to do Chapter 12, so here it is:-)

* * *

After Shaggy and Scooby had been separated from Jack and Velma, they ran over and hid behind the chairs, luckily for them the Gaiter Gaul went right past them.

Shaggy looking around: Like where's Velma and Jack???

Scooby: Ri ron't row. {Translate: I don't know}

Shaggy: Hmmm, we better start looking for them, if Velma was right, like she always is, she could be in big trouble.

Scooby: Ry??

Shaggy: Like Velma had this hunch that Jack is in on this monster thing.

Scooby: Rats rad.

Shaggy: Let's see, if we ran this way ummmm.... well like that would mean he ran of errr....

Scooby: Ropersit Rirection???

Shaggy: Yeah Scoob. Let check it out.

So Shaggy and Scooby headed in the opposite direction they ran.

Shaggy: Like Scoob.

Scooby: Rer.

Shaggy: When we went to get Velma other pair of glasses they weren't there witch meant someone had taken them.

Scooby: Right.

Shaggy: So lets go there first and check for clues.

Scooby: Rokay.

So they headed back to room 10 and started looking for clues.

Shaggy: Like man it's dark in here. {as it was getting late in the day} Will you turn the light on for me.

Scooby: Rokay.

So Scooby went over to turn the light on, has he did so he switched both of the switches cos of his big paws.

Scooby: Relp.

Shaggy: What is it Scoob??

Scooby: Recret Rassage.

Shaggy: Secret Passage, Like you go first.

Scooby: Ro Rou.

Shaggy: Like I insist that you go first Scoob.

Scooby: Ro ray rits rark. {Translate: No Way its dark}

Shaggy: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack???

Scooby: Ro

Shaggy: Two Scooby Snacks.

Scooby: Rack rit Ree.

Shaggy: Okay Here you go.

And he threw Scooby the snacks. After Scooby had finished eating the snacks he went in to the Secret Passage. They both made there way slowly down the passage way till they reached a door.

Shaggy: Open it Scoob.

Scooby: Rhat Re.

Shaggy: Yeah, Like, you Scoob.

And then scooby slowly open the door.

* * *

So What Ya think?? Please R&R

* * *


	13. First Clue

Chapter 13

First Clue .

* * *

What Ya know, I have time for chap 13 too, I might even be able to put the lat chapter up:-)

* * *

Velma slowly read the map bit by bit in her mind, and soon realized this was a map telling her how to get to the lost City of Gold.

"They can't read this so I can just say anything", thought Velma.

Jack started to get impatient after 5 minutes were up.

Jake: That's it we are almost near the island, Will wait till we are there, then you can tell us what it says, Or more importantly explain to us what it means.

Velma: What have you done with Daphne and Fred????

Jack: They will be fine were they are, I am sure that boy and his dog will find them, anyway, by the time they find their friends we will be long gone.

It was about 10 minutes before Jack said they were close enough to go to the island.

Jack: Well that's as far as we go, I am sorry to have to do this to you but I must gag you so you can't call out for help.

So Jack gag Velma untied her legs, then he untied her hands from the arm of the chair and tied them behind her back. Then he took her out of the room by a secret passage and down a hallway, and to a small row boat on the water, with the Captain and the Mechanic were already in.

Velma was hoping that some one would see them taking of, but to her disappointment she didn't see anyone.

After about 5 minutes the row boat finally made it to the shore of the beach. After reaching the shore they left the boat and headed into the jungle, after walking for about 20 minutes the came to a clearing were there sat a small plane.

Jack then turned to Velma and took her gag off and untied her hands.

Jack: Please read the map to us and tell us what it means, and you might as well read it properly cos The Captain here can read...

Captain: Lets Just say Miss that I can understand enough of it to tell weather your lying or not.

Jack Then handed Velma the map and she started too look at the map and read it. She then realized that the map must have been written in the late 1800' the Latin was not much different from what it is today. Then she started to read it out loud.

Velma: It says, "Who ever has this map has the key to the City Of Gold. I was in the middle of a project when I got lost and stumbled onto this rich place. I came to this wall that had old Aztec symbols on, I was able to read them, they said that whosoever entered the City Of Gold would be cursed by Quetzalcoatl the Feather Serpent God of the Aztecs, Of coarse I did not believe it, and mad this map so that I would be able to get back there, but I have been stuck down by the curse of Quetzalcoatl the Feather Serpent God of the Aztecs and became very sick, yet I hid this map that I speak of and 5 others all around the world, by following the clues you will find the City Of Gold. Yet Beware the Ghost of Cuauhtemoc the Eagle Warrior Lives there making sure no one leaves the City Alive, I only escaped by luck. Now for your first clue as to where the first piece of the map is, _"The Aztec believed in making a sacrifice every day so that the sun would rise every day"._

After Velma had finished, every one stared at her in disbelief, as they thought they had the map already.

Malve: Well if that's the clue we will never find this place, what in the world did he mean by that??

Velma: Well it has to have something to do with the sun.

Just then there was a sound of a stick cracking in the trees.

Chapter 13

First Clue .

Velma slowly read the map bit by bit in her mind, and soon relized this was a map telling her how to get to the lost City of Gold.

Velma thinking in her mind: They can't read this so I can just say anything.

Jack started to get inpacient after 5 minutes were up.

Jake: Thats it we are almost near the island . Will wait till we are there then you can tell us what it more inpotantly explain to us what it means.

Velma: what have you done with Daphne and Fred????

Jack: Ther will be fine were they are. I am sure that boy and his dog will find them, anyway by the time they find their friends we will be long gone.

It was about 10 minutes befor Jack said they were close enough to go to the island.

Jack: Well thats as far as we go, i am sorry to have to do this to you but i must gag you so you can't call out for help.

So Jack gag velma untied her legs, then he untied her hands from the arm of the chair and tied them behind her back. Then he took her out of the room by a secret passage and down a hall way and to a small row boat on the water, with the Captian and the Mechanic were already in.

Velma was hoping that some one would see them taking of, but to her disapointment see didn't see anyone.

After about 5 minutes the row boat finally made it to the shore of the beach. After reaching the shore they left the boat and headed into the the jungle, after walking for about 20 minutes the came to a clearing were there sat a small plane.

Jack then turned to Velma and took her gag off and untied her hands.

Jack: Please read the map to us and tell us what it means, and you might as well read it properly cos The Captian here can read...

Captain: Lets Just say Miss that I can understand enough of it to tell weather your lieing or not.

Jack Then handed Velma the map and she started too look at the map and read then relized that the map must have been writen in the late 1800' the Latain was not much diferent from what it is today. Then she started to read it out loud.

Velma: It says, "Who ever has this map has the key to the City Of Gold. I was in the middle of a project when i got lost and stumbled onto this rich place. I came to this wall that had old Aztec symboles on, i was able to read them, they said that whosoever entered the City Of Gold wuold be cursed by Quetzalcoatl the Feather Serpent God of the Aztecs, Of corse i did not belive it, and mad this map so that i would be able to get back there, but I have been stuck down by the curse of Quetzalcoatl the Feather Serpent God of the Aztecs and became very sick, yet I hid this map that I speak of and 5 others all around the world, by folowing the clues you will find the City Of Gold. Yet Bewere the Ghost of Cuauhtemoc the Eagle Worrior Lives there making sure no one leaves the City Alive, I only excaped by luck. Now for your first clue as to were the first peacie of the map is, The Aztec belived in making a sacrifice every day so that the sun would rise every day.

After Velma had finished, every one stared at her in disbelife, as they thought they had the map already.

Malve: Well if thats the clue we will never find this place, what in the world did he mean by that??

Velma: Well it has to have somthing to do with the sun.

Just then there was a sound of a stick cracing in the trees.

* * *

Okay stay tuned for Chap 14, hehehe

* * *


	14. A Plan

Chapter 14

A Plan .

* * *

Hi, here is the last chapter.

* * *

Scooby Slowly opened the door, and took a sneak peek inside.

Scooby: Ro Rone's Rere.

Shaggy: Like lets take a look inside.

So they both went in, and looked around the room for about a minute when Shaggy said.

Shaggy: There are ropes near that chair.

Scooby went over and sniffed the chair.

Scooby: Relma.

Shaggy: Like you think they had Velma tired up here???

Scooby: Rep.

Shaggy: We didn't pass anyone on the way here, so they must have went out another way.

Just then the door they had come in started to slowly open. Shaggy and Scooby went and hid under the only table available to them .As they hid there, the door opened wider and just then someone entered the room close behind them was another person, the first one to enter walked over to the chair that Velma had been tried too. As the person walked over he steped on Scoobys tail, making him let out a loud YELP.

Fred: Scooby???

Scooby: Red.

Shaggy: like you guys scared us.

Daphne: where is Velma???

Shaggy: That's what we are tiring to figure out.

Then Shaggy and Scooby went and explained every thing that had happened to them from the time they had split up to the now, Then Fred went and told them every thing they had worked out.{ by the way the were able to get out of there situation when Fred had managed to get his thumb and pointer out of the duck tape and picked up Daphne's old nail file and cut her rope and duck tape which took a wile}.

Fred: Well it looks like from what you tell us that there must be another passage way out of here, every one start knocking for a hollow sound.

So the gang started knocking along the walls and floor, after about 5 minuets Daphne was knocking along the northern side when she heard what she was looking for.

Daphne: Over here guys, I think I found it.

So every one came over and started looking for a lever or something, Just Then Shaggy sat down on a coil of rope and the wall open up.

Shaggy: Like Help I'm stuck.

As the inside of the coil went down cos he sat on it his tail got stuck in the little hole left. So Fred went over and helped him out. Then the gang started down the narrow passage way.

Shaggy: Like What is it with this boat its like a home for passage ways.

Fred: My guess, it was probably once one of those mystery cruses, like the one I went on for my last Birthday. {See Scooby Doo Pirate Ahoy}

Shaggy: That would figure.

They walked the passage for a while.

Daphne: look guys the passage ends here, and look a small door.

So Fred went over and slowly open the door a little, just to get bit of a sneak peek, after half a minuet he closed it again.

Daphne: What did you see Freddy??

Fred: Well they are taking Velma to a small Island in a row boat. We need a boat so we can go after them when they are out of sight.

Daphne: Were do you think we are from the Captains quarters??

Fred: Why??

Daphne Well I am sure he would have a life raft in it.

Fred: I will have a better look outside when I think they are out of sight.

So after waiting about another 5 minutes, Fred poked his head out again and this time noticed a ladder. He told the others and then started climbing it. Once he was on deck he made his way to the Captains quarters. Once there he started to search for the life raft he hoped would be there. After about another 5 minutes he finally found what he was looking for. He then climbed back down the ladder and in to the door.

Fred: Here it is we might as well take it is turn blowing it up.

So they did take it in turns blowing it up and in no time they had it on the water with them in it paddling to shore. Once on shore they followed the others tracks and finally found them all talking about the map.

Just Then Danger prone Daphne stood on a stick and it cracked, every one stop talking in a hurry, the gang held there breathe for a wile and luckily for them the others started talking again.

Fred: okay Guys here is the plan, First I will work me way around to the right and take the Captain out, Shaggy You work you way around the back and take out the Mechanic, Scooby you stay here and get ready to take out Jack, Daphne you call to Velma.

Scooby: Ro Ray.

And then Scooby started to back up wile doing so he backed up into a big thorn bush letting out a big YELP, and racing out of the trees, and ran smack right in to all three of the bag guys.

The Others quickly called to Velma who started running in the direction the others were. once she had reached them they started running for the row boat, with Scooby right behind them, they all hoped into the boat, and just before Scooby did he stuck his clawes into the life raft causing it to deflate.

Once the gang had rowed out to a safe distance between the bad guys and the boat, Velma spoke.

Velma: Thanks Scooby for saving me.

Scooby: Rucks rit ras rothing. {Translate: Shucks it was nothing}

Velma: When we get back we will have to get the boat started up and head back to Singapore our selves. And once back there I will buy you a big box of Asian flavored Scooby Snacks.

And So the Gang made it back to the boat and wile they were driving it back to Singapore Velma told the others all about the map and the City Of Gold. They didn't make it back to Singapore till the end of the next day, and as promised Velma got Scooby a box of Scooby Snacks. And after that they all bought tickets for the next flight to Coolsvile in Ihoa their home town. Once they did get back to the Mystery Inc Quarters, every one was too tired to do any thing and they all went to there rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that was the last chapter, but as you can see I left it open, so i can start a new story, when I will get around to writing it, i don't know, well R&R Please

* * *


	15. Its Not Over Yet

Hello to every one that has read this story.

Hmmmm… This story might be completed but the adventure is far from being over, I am going to be doing a sequel to this story, it will be called The City of Gold.

It will start from were this story finished, in the story I plan to make the gang look for clues and follow the clues that will lead them to the five pieces of the map, of cause, The three bad guys that were left on the island will be following them and trying to get the pieces of the map off of them{You see they got off of the Island because of the plane}.

Well anyway, tell me what you think about the sequel idea, when I will get around to writing it might be a while cos I have just started another story that I am planning to put up soon:-)


End file.
